


T'was the Night

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio unwittingly finds himself on a date on Christmas Eve.</p><p>He realises he probably doesn't dislike Christmas as much as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icespyders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icespyders/gifts).



Tobio didn’t like Christmas.

It was too bright, too loud, and he was surrounded by couples everywhere he looked. Not that he inherently had anything against couples - just that they were everywhere during these couple-oriented holidays, crowding in all the public spaces and getting in the way. Like that one time he and Hinata were out practising at the park on the evening of Valentine’s day and were yelled at by the guy who was trying to propose to his girlfriend. It was a public space!

He didn’t see the point of it all. It wasn’t even a real holiday - they'd even had practise that afternoon. He often wondered why people couldn’t just wait until New Year’s to celebrate. It was, after all, just a week later.

He looked around the park, spotting Hinata standing behind the bathrooms, phone pressed hard against his ear, probably trying to hear over the noise. He looked concerned. Tobio wondered if Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had gotten lost.

“They’re not coming.” Hinata said once he had gotten off the phone and walked back, throwing himself heavily onto the bench.

“What?” Tobio said, scowling. “What do you mean they’re not coming?”

“Tadashi said they missed their bus so he and Tsukki just went home.”

“They couldn’t have waited for the next one?”

“Well,” Hinata said, shrugging. “It is their first Christmas together since they started dating. I wouldn’t blame them for wanting to spend it together.”

“Then they should have just made plans with each other instead of making us come all the way out here.” Tobio grumbled, slipping his hands into his pockets. “We could have stayed behind and finished practise.”

Hinata snorted. “The first and second years would have hated us. Some of them have girlfriends, you know,” he said. “This is why you aren’t captain, Bakageyama.”

Tobio didn’t say anything. After a few moments of silence, Hinata frowned, looking down at his lap. “Do you want to just go home, then?” he asked quietly. Tobio felt a prickle of guilt at his sullen tone.

“We’re already here,” Tobio said, shaking his head. “It’d be a waste of bus fare, dumbass. We might as well do something.”

“Like what?” Hinata asked, brightening. The tightness in Tobio’s chest didn’t leave. He shrugged.

“I dunno. It’s Christmas. What do you want to do?” he said.

The excited grin that Hinata sent his way made him instantly regret asking.

 

Kageyama was a surprisingly good skater.

Shouyou was half-expecting him to be terrible at it, with how stiff he always was off the court, but Kageyama was skating smoothly with no hesitation in his movements, and he didn’t even look like he was paying attention to what he was doing. Shouyou wouldn’t admit it, but Kageyama was definitely leagues better than he was. He was looking forward to him constantly falling on his ass, after how much he’d protested when Shouyou said he wanted to go skating.

He looked up at Kageyama, distractedly keeping pace beside him. The rink was bright, the harsh lighting reflecting off the ice, and Shouyou couldn’t help but think Kageyama looked _pretty_ , with his dark hair and eyes against all the white. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought.

A passing figure skater caught Kageyama’s eye, and he turned, skating backwards for a while to follow her movements.

 _Show-off_ , Shouyou thought, wondering how much trouble he'd get into if he tripped him.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou said. Kageyama slowed to look at him and Shouyou grinned.

“I bet I could lap you around the rink.” He challenged, crouching and widening his stance. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, confused, and Shouyou sprung off his skates and sped ahead before Kageyama could catch on. He heard Kageyama squawk a moment later and laughed.

“Oi! We're not allowed to race here, Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama said, catching up to him and grabbing at his jacket. Shouyou lost his footing at the sudden pull and flailed, feeling his hand whack Kageyama in the face before he fell backwards into his chest, knocking the both of them down to the floor.

Shouyou scrambled off of Kageyama, turning to check if he was okay. Seeing him on the ice, legs sprawled out in front of him, hair mussed and face scrunched up from the fall had a sudden affection surging through Shouyou, so sharp it made his breath catch, and in that moment all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss his stupid face. The thought made him recoil, jumping backwards, afraid that he would actually act on it and be hated for all eternity.

Kageyama scanned him for a moment before he opened his mouth, probably ready to yell at him for being an idiot, but before he could get any words out Shouyou barked out a laugh, which quickly devolved into a fit of hysterical giggling.

When he opened his eyes, finally able to breathe again and wiping at the tears at the corners of his eyes, Kageyama was looking at him wide-eyed, his mouth half open in bewilderment, and his cheeks a deep red.

The strangers that came by to help them up kept Shouyou from asking if he’d hurt himself too badly.

 

“Are you cold?” Tobio asked. Hinata had his collar up, arms buried in his sleeves held tight against his body. “We could go into a convenience store.”

Hinata shook his head. “It’s fine. I want to see the lights,” he said. A shiver went through him, and he tried to bury himself deeper into his jacket.

“Why aren’t you wearing a proper coat?” Tobio asked, frowning at him. Hinata was just wearing his volleyball jacket from practise.

“I was running late meeting you for the bus so I just grabbed the first thing I touched off the hook,” he said. Suddenly, he pulled his arms out of his sleeves and held them up defensively in front of him. “Don’t call me a dumbass!”

Tobio let out a snort of amusement. “I won’t,” he said.

“Ah- Kageyama, you’re smiling!”

“I- I’m not! Dumbass!”

“Oi!” Hinata squawked, indignant, as they turned a corner and the lights display came into view. Hinata gasped and ran ahead, the insult forgotten, prompting Tobio to follow after him, not to be beaten despite thinking how childish Hinata was being getting so worked up over _lights_.

Hinata wove through the crowd, a significantly easier feat for someone his size, and made his way to the front of it long before Tobio managed to excuse himself through all the people.

The lights display was huge. Every tree in the park, at least that he could see, was covered in tiny lights so that it looked like each leaf glowed. Large, lit up Christmas trees were arranged so that there was one every few metres, and a huge dome made up of countless strings of lights dominated the centre of the park, with a spacious, similarly-lit tunnel leading to it.

When he finally made it to Hinata’s side, Hinata grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him into the tunnel. Tobio started a little when Hinata’s fingers, freezing cold, grazed his skin.

“It’s so pretty,” Hinata said, wide-eyed and smiling as his eyes jumped from one side of the tunnel to the other. The light bounced off his hair, and made his eyes flicker when he moved, and cast shadows on his face.

“Yeah,” Tobio said, eyes not leaving Hinata’s face. _And I’m completely fucked_ , he thought.

The inside of the dome was a sight, with lit reindeer and giant ornaments and beautiful potted plants, benches arranged in a circle, but Tobio never looked at them for more than a moment, because his eyes were glued onto Hinata’s form, the way he gestured excitedly at everything as he pulled Tobio along. He wondered when his heart had started beating so hard against his chest.

When they finally stopped, sitting on a bench in front of a giant glowing present, Tobio noticed that Hinata hadn’t let go of his sleeve. Hinata shifted, turning a little to look at something behind him, and his cold fingers brushed against Tobio’s wrist. The contact made his chest tight, a sudden wave of emotion pulsing warm through every vein in his body.

His face warm and his heartbeat mad, Tobio breathed deep before slowly curling his palm around Hinata’s icy hand and pulling it into his pocket. Hinata stiffened beside him and Tobio had a moment of panic, edged with a touch of all-consuming despair thinking he had _fucked up, why did I do that I told myself I should never_ , but then Hinata’s head whipped around to look at him and the shock on his face faded and morphed slowly into a brilliant, almost disbelieving smile that said _everything_ and Tobio felt like he was flying, like the joy and the surge of adrenaline after every perfect toss and every game he'd ever won had decided to come at him all at once.

Hinata let out a shaky breath that sounded almost like a laugh, his eyes drifting back onto the view, and he pressed himself hard against Tobio’s side, a small smile never leaving his face as they sat surrounded by the twinkling lights and the sounds of Christmas around them.

 

Shouyou wished the bus stop had a heating booth. He was freezing, the wind biting through his jacket, but his side, flush against Kageyama, felt as warm as the hand that was still held inside Kageyama’s pocket.

A particularly cold gust of wind had a sudden shiver running through him that was violent enough for Kageyama to jump in surprise. Kageyama scowled at him and let go, pulling their hands out of his jacket, and Shouyou bit back his disappointment as the cold wind blew against his hand.

Before he could start feeling properly sad about the loss of contact, Kageyama unzipped his coat and pulled an arm out, draping the fabric over Shouyou. Kageyama looked at him, brow creasing the way it did when he assessed opponents during games, and then unwound the scarf from around his neck, draping one end over Shouyou’s shoulder.

“Why are you so damn short?” Kageyama grumbled, after being unable to loop the length scarf around the distance between the two of them.

“You’re just freakishly tall, Bakageyama,” Shouyou muttered, pouting.

Kageyama let out small a sound of frustration, pulled Shouyou down by his arm so they were crouched on the ground, and wrapped the scarf tight around their necks. Shouyou looked up at him, laughing at the red on his cheeks and the embarrassed look on his face, and quickly slipped his hand up the back of Kageyama’s shirt. He jumped at the cold and turned to glare. Shouyou grinned at him and waited a moment for his hand to warm up before taking it out and linking their hands back together, not minding the way his cheeks heated up because Kageyama’s were flushed red as well.

They sat there, shoulder to shoulder, staring out at the street, the sound of the city feeling like it was fading further and further away with every passing moment.

“I like you,” Shouyou blurted out, caught by a sudden fit of desperation that was gone as soon as it had come, and he felt himself calm as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said, the gentlest Shouyou had ever heard him speak, and he found himself unable to protest the insult when the soft smile on Kageyama’s face made his heart hurt.

“I do too,” Kageyama said, after taking a shaky breath. “Like you, obviously. You idiot.”

Shouyou wondered if Kageyama’s cheeks hurt as much as his when he felt another grin split his face.

**  
**

On the ride home, Shouyou’s phone lit up with a new message.

“Ah, it’s Tadashi,” he said. Kageyama looked over, curious at what he had to say after they’d ditched the two of them in the city.

  

 

 

 

> ‘Merry Christmas!
> 
> I hope you had a good night. ＼＼\\(۶＾ω ﾟ)۶//*✲ﾟ*｡⋆／／’  

**  
**

Attached was a selfie, Tadashi smiling playfully up at the camera behind a ‘V’ sign, his other arm wrapped around Tsukki who was looking disinterestedly away despite the pink that dusted his cheeks. After a moment, Shouyou recognised the lit up reindeer in background and realised they were at the same park he and Kageyama had just been to.

Kageyama made surprised, aggravated sound, and Shouyou pressed their lips together before he could threaten to kill their teammates.

They probably should be thanking them, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry standalone fluff is the hardest thing i s2g how do you even but i hope it's enough to fulfil the prompt ;v;  
>    
> lets pretend the fake town karasuno is in is near sendai or some other major city because i don't think they'd have huge light displays there in the boonies hhaha. (/’▽’)/  
> i tried to keep the christmas as japanese as possible so i hope that worked out.
> 
> this was a lot of fun. happy holidays everyone!


End file.
